


You D*ck (BenaPuff OneShot)

by cryppie (orphan_account)



Category: YourFavoriteMartian, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cryppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something without feels, for once. xD</p>
<p>I liked writing this more than I should have... being able to control Puff's actions is just the best. xD</p>
<p><a href="http://puffpuffplz.deviantart.com/"><img class="avatar"/></a> <a href="http://benatarplz.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="u"><br/>    <i><br/>      <b>~!!PUFF, BENATAR, DEEJAY, AND AXEL ALL BELONG TO RAY WILLIAM JOHNSON AND THE WHOLE YFM CREW!!~</b><br/>    </i><br/>  </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="u"></span><br/>    <i></i><br/>      <b>~!!THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME, CAMERON, AND ONLY ME. IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE USED ANY PART OF THIS STORY AND CLAIMED IT AS YOUR OWN, I WILL NOT BE A HAPPY CAMPER!!~</b><br/>    <br/>  </p>
    </blockquote>





	You D*ck (BenaPuff OneShot)

**Author's Note:**

> Something without feels, for once. xD
> 
> I liked writing this more than I should have... being able to control Puff's actions is just the best. xD
> 
> [](http://puffpuffplz.deviantart.com/) [](http://benatarplz.deviantart.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  _  
> **~!!PUFF, BENATAR, DEEJAY, AND AXEL ALL BELONG TO RAY WILLIAM JOHNSON AND THE WHOLE YFM CREW!!~**  
>  _  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  __  
> **~!!THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME, CAMERON, AND ONLY ME. IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE USED ANY PART OF THIS STORY AND CLAIMED IT AS YOUR OWN, I WILL NOT BE A HAPPY CAMPER!!~**  
>    
> 

"RISE AND SHINE, FAGGOTS!" Yelled the lead singer in the loudest voice he could manage. "TIME TO GET UP!"

"Puff, if you don't shut your bitch ass mouth, I'll come over there and shut it for you!" DeeJay yelled back as he sat up in his bunk.

"...Noted." Puff replied somewhat less bitchily. "But you still need to wake the fuck up and start doing shit."

The long haired drummer groaned loudly as he got out of bed, scratching his bare chest. "But dude, it's not even that late yet. Not cool."

Puff just rolled his eyes at Axel's complaint and headed to the blonde male's bunk, lightly shaking him by his shoulder. "You too, sleeping beauty."

Benatar rubbed his eyes as he spoke hoarsely. "I AM up, you buffoon..."

"Well jeez Mr. Shitface, don't use that British slang on me." Puff retorted with an annoyed glare toward him.

Everyone got up and dressed for the day and did their usual things on days off. Axel wandered the street, doing his second job, DeeJay hung out in the local strip club, and Puff and Benatar stayed in the studio to work on upcoming songs. At least, that's what they told the others.

Puff sat in front of Benatar, them both being on the floor and sitting "criss-cross-applesauce."

"I love what you did this morning." Benatar suddenly said, going off topic of their original discussion of Axel's recent arrest.

Puff raised an eyebrow and stared at him with a confused gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"Calling us 'faggots,' like you aren't doing me."

"Oh... heh, yeah, sorry about that." Puff responded as he rubbed the back of his neck and turned his face away from his secret lover.

Benatar and him had been in a secret relationship for around 4 months now, and they'd been happier than they were without each other. They know on the outside, their personalities seem to clash big time, but in all honesty Puff was a big softy at heart, and Benatar wasn't so polite. But they liked people to think they despised each other. It helped with keeping their relationship a secret.

The Brit just giggled and grinned. "I wouldn't expect anything less out of you. Nor would I want anything less." 

He gave Puff a few quick kisses on the lips, which not too long after escalated to more passionate kisses. That soon lead to Puff crawling ontop of the slightly bigger male so his trailing hands could get a better reach.

"Well shit, somebody's a horny bastard." Puff playfully mentioned. 

Benatar stopped working on giving his lover a few small hickeys around the base of his neck and looked at him, slightly annoyed. "Now's not the time for being dick."

Puff only smirked wider as Benatar said that. "Yeah you're right. It's not the time for ME to BE a dick, it's the time for YOU to TAKE some dick."

"I so hate the ever-loving shit out of you right now." Benatar replied as he moved the nerdy male off of him and got up, leaving the studio.

All Puff could do was bust out laughing as he got up, chasing after Benatar.

"I LOOOVE YOU, BEN!"


End file.
